


blinking in the starlight

by Devourer_Of_Books



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn Romance, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourer_Of_Books/pseuds/Devourer_Of_Books
Summary: ""Fate has a funny way of intervening in our lives." In which Sophie leaves her tower, Tedros sees the light and Agatha's week turns upside down. Tangled AU"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Long time, no see, but I'm back!
> 
> So, as some of you might know, during Tagatha Ship Week 2016 I originaly had planned to do a Tangled AU one shot. It turned out messy because I had to rush the whole thing to be able to write it in one day, so that draft was deleted. However, I decided to go down this road and write an actual multichapter story. I think it will be about 12 chapters long? Maybe a few bonus chapters along the way? Not sure yet. What I do know is that updates will be slow, perhaps once a month? I keep all information on progress and updating on my profile at FF.net (link on my profile), so if you wanna know what I'm up to, check it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The School For Good And Evil series and all characters belong to Soman.
> 
> Warning: As always, language, because I have a sailor's mouth. Not half as many as in "if you're not the bride", but stil.

.

.

.

Happy ever after is a little more boring than Sophie thought it would be.

As she finished another book, the blonde young beauty couldn't help but frown. Yet again, the princess rode off into the sunshine, with a dashing prince, to a ginormous diamond castle, and guess what, "they lived happily ever after, the end".

How… unoriginal.

Sitting at the big chair placed at the center of the library, Sophie let mind wander around a bit. How about a plot twist? "Princess decides to travel the world"? Or maybe "princess makes new friends and throws the sickest party ever after"?

Not that she was ungrateful.

Sophie had everything one could wish for. She lived in a magnificent luxurious tower, with maids that attended to her every will, all kinds of beauty cosmetics to make sure her wellbeing was a hundred per cent perfect, and she had the most handsome prince in the world.

She had fancy groom-rooms, tons of jewels and dresses, all the shoes a woman could ever hope to own. She was beautiful, rich, charming and she lived the dream. She was a real life princess.

It's just… When she read about in her fairytale books it always seemed a little bit… greater? After all, she couldn't even remember most of her own story. She was just a child when it happened.

"Lady Sophie?" her personal maid, Kiko, called by the door. "It's time for your bath".

Kiko had been assigned to her a few years ago. She was a little darling thing and definitely an upgrade from that annoying Beatrix girl that used to occupy that position. Beatrix always had that small smirk on her face and the only thing worse than her attitude was that look she sometimes sent Sophie. It made the princess' blood boil.

Blue eyes filled with pity. Ugh.

Yes, Kiko, the sickly sweet maid that could never look her in the eye was definitely an upgrade.

"Oh" Sophie raised her eyebrow, slowly looking away from her book while lazily uncrossing her long legs "Is it lavender or enchanted bubbles?"

"W-which one would your highness prefer?" Kiko asked quietly, eyes looking downwards to Sophie's velvet pink heels.

"Both" She answered uninterested, dismissing the shy maid.

The same thing, every day.

Wake up, morning routine, breakfast, free time, lunch, free time, lessons, free time, afternoon routine, free time, guard switch, dinner, free time, night routine, sleep. Wake up, morning routine, breakfast …

Ugh.

You would think that for someone with so much free time, Sophie would have found something to do with it. The thing was, it was called free time, but there was a surprisingly lack of freedom involved.

No matter how many times Rafal explained it was for her own safety, Sophie couldn't help but wonder what could lie beyond the enormous walls of her tower.

It was a dangerous world, all kinds of sorcerers and black-magic-users could attack her, bandits could get her, she could even end up as a meal to some savage beast, bla bla bla. She got it, really.

But she had already read and re-read every book on the library, no matter how many books her prince would bring her. Her maids took care of the tower, no need to cook, or clean or anything. The gallery could only fit so many portraits and Sophie knew every single detail by heart.

She would ask him when he got home. After dinner, tomorrow.

But tomorrow seemed so far away…

"Sophie?!" The rude exclamation echoes from the main room, and Sophie's mood turns south very fast.

Aric, the main general of her guard.

Also known as the bane of her existence.

How many times she complained to Rafal about him? Her prince would always dismiss her frustration, presenting her a new jewel as a peace offering, and while Sophie appreciated the gifts, she would trade them all for a chance to kick Aric's sorry behind all the way down from her tower.

Aric was rude, bad mannered, scary as hell and his only joy came from working the other guards to death and annoying the daylights out of her.

"Lady Sophie, Aric" she gritted her teeth, forcing a polite smile, as she entered the room. "Know your place, will you?"

"My apologies" he smirked, mock bowing, violet eyes never leaving hers.

As always, Aric was dressed in his sweaty black and green uniform, wolfy smile in place and looking at her with that superior attitude that pushed her buttons in all the wrong ways.

Sophie suppressed the instinct of backing away from him, knowing that acknowledging his attempt to intimidate her would only serve to amuse him.

"Apology accepted," She granted eyeing the general cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Rafal sent a falcon today. He's coming for lunch tomorrow, so the guard switch will be done earlier" Aric explains, toying with the small dagger he carried in his sleeve. "Didn't he tell you, lady?

"No." Sophie answers, crossing her arms while transferring her weight to one leg "Why would he do that?"

"Does it matter? Ask him yourself."

"You should stop this attitude, Aric. A little bird by the window told me you were late to work yesterday. Careful, or…"

Aric tensed up, his right hand gripping the silver dagger.

"Or what? I'm pretty sure where I go is my business. You, however, should watch your step…"

"Is this a threat?" Sophie asks, her voice low and incredulous.

A shiver goes down her spine as in a swift movement Aric throws the dagger.

The sharp blade shatters the window, the shards barely missing the blonde waves of her hair and the general smirks while admiring his work.

"I thought I saw a bird. They're common at this time of the year. Interesting, I keep seeing them near the windows, don't you agree that they should know their place and mind their business? Accidents do happen, could be dangerous."

Sophie doesn't say a thing, green eyes glaring at him.

"Don't forget to close the curtains; It will take a while to get that window repaired and Master hates birds inside the tower" Aric taunts her in his way out.

Kiko and some other maid appear to clean up the shattered glass, but Sophie doesn't stay to see the damage. It's everywhere, and the curtain is probably ripped. Great.

She's partly furious and partly terrified, her hands shaking like a leaf.

That tended to be the effect Aric caused every single time he went within a ten-meter radius from her.

Not that Rafal would ever let anything happen to her. He promised.

And soon enough Rafal would be back home. Then she could ask him.

Ask him to take her with him the next time he left.

.

.

Sophie is hopeful.

She always is this time of the year. Is near her birthday (tomorrow) and Rafal always visits on her birthday. Ever since he rescued her he visits every two months or so (running kingdoms must keep him busy), but he always stays an extra day or two for her birthday.

Usually she goes straight to bed after her night routine, but today, Sophie sits by her bedroom's window.

It's a beautiful view. The forest that surrounds the tower looks emerald green during the day, but Sophie liked it better during the night, when the moon and the stars color the trees in shades of grey and silver. Beyond the trees Rafal told her there are kingdoms, full of evil kings and witches.

Sophie doesn't doubt him, of course not, but she can't help but think that it was quite a waste for such beautiful woods to be infested with beasts and bandits and for such evil kingdoms to produce such an alluring light.

Oh yes, the lights.

The beautiful lights that came into view a few days after her birthday, at the beginning of spring. At night, one by one, the lights colored the sky, orange, yellow and gold lit up the sky, irradiating warm and comfort.

Rafal told her it was a festival. The witches set fire to the sky so all the birds would be burnt and fall to the ground.

And that's why she should stay in her tower, where she was safe. So no harm would ever come to her.

My little bird, Rafal called her.

Because Sophie was a princess for a reason, you see.

She could sing.

But unlike any other singer, she did not sing songs. Oh no. Sophie sang people.

Rafal, mostly.

Everyone had a special tune, an essence. Her prince asked her to sing his at least once every time he visited. He told her that his tune reminded him of the birds that sang every day outside his window when he was a child.

That it made him feel young.

Sophie did not understand what kind of bird could sing such a melancholic melody. Rafal would laugh and then whisper in her ear:

"Blue falcons, Sophie. They are native from my kingdom."

She wanted to ask more.

But she didn't, and the information wasn't offered either.

Tonight, sitting by the window, bathing in moonlight, Sophie tried to remember.

Rafal's song was slow and husky, in a dark and dangerous pace.

Her mother's song used to be soft and sophisticated, like an expensive velvet dress.

But Sophie couldn't remember her own song.

She sang it every day as a child. But, like magic, she forgot.

Rafal told her it might have been a scar from pos-trauma. From her fairytale.

Sophie doesn't remember when it was exactly, but she might have been around ten.

She lived in a luxurious house in a big estate. Her mother had inherited from a wealthy uncle or something. She loved Sophie's voice, told her to sing every day. Her father wasn't much of a fan.

One day, a dark old wizard attempted to kidnap her, so he could sell her voice for money to buy more ingredients for his potions. Rafal was passing nearby and heard the fighting between her father and the wizard.

Her mother hid her in a closet. Told Sophie she should stay there.

Sophie remember screwing her eyes shut and singing her song quietly.

After what felt like hours, someone came to her rescue.

A dashing young man, with shiny white hair and intense eyes greeted her. Told her that her parents were dead, but he was a prince and could keep her safe.

Even back then, Rafal was gorgeous.

And she lived happily ever after ever since.

Tired, Sophie decided that maybe she should have gone to bed: Now, she was tired and Rafal liked her better when she looked her best.

.

.

Stupid Aric.

Sophie's high heels clicked against the expensive dark marble floor as she paced back and forth, her hand gripping the hairbrush hard enough that her knuckles were turning white.

He should already be here.

The guard switch was done earlier. Aric was supposed be here already. If Rafal arrived and he wasn't here, his mood would be ruined.

Then, there was no way for Sophie to ask him her birthday gift.

To leave with him.

Oh, she was going to kick Aric out of this tower.

As soon as he got here.

Distracted by her angry-pacing Sophie did not hear the sound of the door opening.

A cold hand gripped her shoulder and she screamed on the top of her lungs, tripping on her heels. Instinctively, Sophie pointed her hairbrush to the stranger, wielding it like one would a sword.

"Woah." Rafal exclaimed, backing away, hands up in mock surrender. His serious composure was intact as always, but his eyes looked amused. He offered her a hand.

"Hello." Sophie answered, taking up on his offer "What do you find so funny?"

"Your brush" He told her, brow raised "What would you have done if I was actually an intruder? Get back or I'll brush your hair?"

"Well, if the intruder was you, it would have worked. Your hair looks like it hasn't seen one in weeks." She noticed, taking up on his appearance.

As always, Rafal was dressed in a black outfit, detailed in gold and red, the huge cape trailing behind him, made out of grey-ish feathers. However, his hair was a mess, differing from the usual soft spikes it was usually sported in.

Rafal lifted a brow.

"Really?"

He walked in the direction of the giant mirror in Sophie's room. His hands fondled with the white locks, sealing them in place.

"Aric usually remembers me to do this before I come inside." He tells her, frowning "Where's Aric?"

Sophie can feel the dread of telling him the general is not there and she decides that no, Aric isn't going to ruin this.

"He must be checking on something since guard switch was done earlier. You can look for him later."

"Sophie" Rafal narrows his eyes "Where's Aric?"

Plan B it is then.

"You haven't even wished me happy birthday yet."

Her prince seems to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry, my little bird." He approaches "Happy birthday."

"It's quite alright" She answers, the fake tears drowning her green eyes.

"Please, don't cry, Sophie." He hugs her close and whispers compliments on her ear. "I have a gift for you"

"Do you? I was thinking about asking you…"

"Later, my little bird. For now, I'm hungry." Rafal says, backing away, and Sophie follows him on his heels.

"It's kind of important, Rafal, and…"

Her prince does not hear and she stops trying to catch up with him.

.

.

"So, you said you had a gift for me?"

The two of them are sitting in the library; Rafal is sipping his coffee (as he always did after lunch), seated at the big chair in the center of the room while Sophie nervously plays with a book, not quite looking him in the eyes, but standing directly in front of him.

"I do" He answers.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box. A ring box.

Sophie eyes go wide.

"Yes"

"I'm afraid, my little bird, this is not that kind of ring"

Sophie's excitement dies when she notices her prince's serious demeanor. He puts the mug down, leaning forward, not once breaking eye contact.

"This is a safety ring, Sophie. It's not a toy. You'll wear it every day, 24/7. You won't be taking it off for showers, for beauty treatments or for sleep. If you take it off, I'll know you're in danger and I'll show up immediately. You'll most likely never have to, but just in case, so we won't have a repeat of today's hairbrush incident"

He pulls Sophie's hand away from the book, and slowly, slides the ring up her finger.

The piece itself was probably one of the most beautiful pieces she ever got from him, and that's saying a lot. The ring shines in pale gold, dark reflexes running along the metal. Underneath, the words "True Love" could be read in silver. It was very light and delicate, but, somehow, Sophie felt like it yet another thing weighting her down.

"Happy birthday, my little bird. Now, how about you sing me my song again?"

"Thank you, Rafal"

Sophie finds herself singing his song four times in a roll. She quite enjoys the pleased look on his face, as he closes his eyes and lies back on the chair, expression twisted in the rare form of joy.

"Now, my little bird, I need to talk to Aric." He excuses himself, heading to the door.

Sophie gets up from her chair so fast Rafal actually stops walking. She throws herself in front of him, blocking his way, sheepish smile and hopeful eyes.

"Remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" She batted her eyelashes at him, pouting.

"Oh, right"

"Well, since it is my birthday, and I now have a way to stay safe 24/7" She told him carefully "I was thing that maybe you could take me with you when you leave this time? To see our kingdom. I thought it might be a good experience for me, since one day I'm going to be a queen and..."

Rafal's stoic expression and unreadable eyes were killing her.

"No."

"But I…"

"No, Sophie." He said firmly, trying to walk around her.

"Why not?" She asked, grabbing his arm, pulling at his sleeve.

"Are you not happy here, Sophie?"

"Of course I am…"

"Because if you're not, I can arrange for you to live in a half-assed cottage in the middle of the woods, living out of nothing but berries and water, vulnerable to every single wizard and beast on the forest!" Rafal snapped.

Sophie suddenly lets go of his sleeve, her face losing color as real tears threaten to roll down her face.

"You wouldn't"

"You're right; I wouldn't, because you can't handle yourself out there. You're weak, Sophie! Weak like a freaking chicken waiting to be somebody's next meal! Don't you understand, no one will ever care for your safety the way I do!"

She lets him walk around her, and as he finally reaches the door, Rafal signs, not once looking back:

"I won't be home for dinner. Tell Aric I'll be back in two weeks."

She's quiet.

"And Sophie" He adds, "I don't wanna hear another word about you thinking about leaving this tower ever again".

The door closes with a soft noise. Almost as soft as the quiet sobs she lets out as soon as he leaves.

.

.

Sophie spends another night sitting by her window.

She warns Kiko to let Aric know Rafal's message, but after dinner, her maid tells her Aric never showed up to work. She also asks if Sophie need anything but the blonde doesn't feel like dealing with Kiko's over sweetness at the moment.

As she stares at the forest, Sophie wonders if it would be best if she left.

Not forever, of course. Just for some time. Away from Aric, from Kiko, from her maids, from the guards…

From Rafal.

Her ring shines in the moonlight.

"Happy fucking birthday."

Language, Sophie. She can hear Beatrix's voice taunting her in an old memory of her etiquette lessons.

This is her mouth. Her window. Her bedroom.

Her cage.

She'll curse as much as she wants.

…Besides is not like anyone can hear her. The walls are thick and it's late. The only ones awake are the guards posted on the staff levels and in the forest.

A quiet song is audible, and Sophie turns her head down to look at the small bird that sat by her window. She opens it with extra care not to scare the bird away. Upon closer inspection, she can tell it is tired. It's night after all. Birds are usually day-time creatures.

The song is sad and Sophie can feel it tugging in her heartstrings.

She tries to touch the little animal, but as soon as she reaches for him, it flies away.

Sophie tries not to feel jealous.

It's a bird. They're supposed to be free creatures. That's why Rafal won't let her built a cage for them to keep her company.

Then why don't you ever let me go…?

Sophie shakes her head. Nonsense. Rafal is just protecting her. He loves her.

She retracts from the window, deciding that yes, just for today she'll leave it open. Rafal wouldn't approve, but if Rafal wanted the window closed then he could come home and close it himself.

Looking back, if Sophie had indeed closed the window, our history might have gone in a completely different direction. Fate has a funny way of intervening in our lives.

.

.

It's four AM when Sophie hears it.

It's not very loud, but the soft sounds reach her ears and wake her up. She looks around for the source of the noise, when her eyes lie in her open window.

There's hook on her window sill. Probably linked to a rope. With an evil bandit coming up to her bedroom, where no one could hear her.

And if he climbed up the tower and got through the guards, what could she do…

Her eyes darted to the ring.

She could call Rafal, he would protect her!

… but then he would be completely right, wouldn't he? She was just some damsel in distress, like a princess in her fairytale books.

She moved her hand away from the ring.

"You're weak, Sophie!"

No, this is something she could do by herself.

She walked slowly, making no sound, to the other side of the room, crouching near beauty supplies where the shadows were darker to help blend her blonde hair in the moonlit place.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the intruder sneaked into the bedroom.

Covered in a dark cape, hood covering most of their features the intruder drew a bow, arrow in position, while scanning the room. Sophie held her breath, not daring to move a single muscle.

The bow was put down a few seconds later, returned to their back, as was the arrow. She noticed the intruder carried a big satchel and walked around in heavy hunting boots.

Then, they signed.

"Finaly"

To Sophie's surprise, the intruder was apparently a woman. At least, they sounded like one.

With all her attention on the so-called woman, who was now walking around the bedroom, Sophie nearly missed a new character's arrival.

"I don't think so" the new voice said.

It belonged to a man, about as tall as Rafal. But there's where all similarities ended.

This man wore a military based uniform, much like her guards', but instead of black and green, his was light blue and gold, a glowing sword attached to his belt, his feet covered by hunting boots. His features, while still immensely handsome, were rounder than Rafal's and the strangers hair was several tones darker than her prince's was, more like her golden sun-kissed tresses.

"You simply don't know when to let it go, do you?" The first intruder questions the man, arrow ready.

"I told you I would hunt you down. I've been told quite a few times that I am a great hunter." He answers, wielding his sword.

"By whom? Your fangils?" The caped woman mocked.

Despite drawing out weapons, they didn't show signs of attacking any time soon, the banter between the two getting to a level Sophie would almost label flirty.

This was going too far. If these intruders decided to go at each other's throats, then Sophie would be doomed. Again, she felt tempted to take off the ring…

No, she just had to do some quick thinking.

The first stranger was a priority, she had a long range weapon and was closer to her, so Sophie had to take her down first. But how…

Her eyes laid on her beauty supplies. Of course!

As quietly as she could, Sophie sneaked her hand to grab a small jar.

Imported from Maidenville, sleeping-rose's petals.

Great to get rid of under eye bags and it's tea had anti-insomnia properties.

Also, good for knocking people out in a few seconds or so through inhalation.

Please work.

The jar collided with the front of the hood, knocking the woman to her knees, shards of glass everywhere.

"What the actu…alll…?"

She tried to get up but the petals did their magic. Limp on the floor.

On the other side of the room, the man lowered his sword.

"If this is a trick, it won't work, witch." He threatened, but worry was clear in his voice. "Witch?"

He was coming near and Sophie started to panic. He would see the petals and it wouldn't work unless he got really close to the woman's face.

Okay, now what to do, what to do, what to…

Is that a brush?

"What would you have done if I was actually an intruder? Get back or I'll brush your hair?"

Sophie would show him.

With all her might, she threw the hairbrush at the stranger. It hit the center of his forehead and Sophie swore she could see his blue eyes roll back as he too fell down, face first on the floor.

So. That happened.

She did it. Holy… she actually did it.

Who's week now, Rafal? I've got two intruders in my bedroom, and you know who neutralized them? Yours truly!

Oh, god, she couldn't wait to take off the ring and summon Rafal! He would be so…

…Angry that she didn't take it off when he expressly ordered her to do so.

And if Rafal got angry with her again then he would not even notice her skills. He would probably double the security and then her tower wouldn't even have windows!

What to do then?

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me a review with any thoughts or any grammar mistakes, I love getting feedback!
> 
> See you all soon,
> 
> Cece


End file.
